The present invention relates to a golf putter head, more particularly to a putter head containing a face insert mounted in a face surface of a head main body thereof.
The putter of golf is used mainly for putting a ball on a green to roll the ball toward a cup. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-117635 has described a putter head which is so constructed to soften a feeling on putting by mounting a face insert in a face surface thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-62008 has described a putter head in which synthetic resin foam is provided integrally on a bottom portion of the face surface of the putter head to enable a player to easily apply top spin to the ball. However, because the synthetic resin foam has a high temperature dependency, a way in which the top spin is applied to the ball changes considerably depending on the temperature.